


Shower And Repeat

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>Jason grinned as he turned the kitchen taps on, moments later a loud yelp could be heard from his boyfriend who was currently in the shower down the hall. </p><p>Not even a minute later the sound of the shower being turned off and quietly approaching footsteps could be herd. </p><p>"Jason!" The man in question winced and walked in to the hallway, turning the taps back off as he went. </p><p>"Again?! Again Jason?! Really?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower And Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh first fic of July...
> 
> Again sorry about spelling, hope you enjoy~

\---

Jason grinned as he turned the kitchen taps on, moments later a loud yelp could be heard from his boyfriend who was currently in the shower down the hall. 

Not even a minute later the sound of the shower being turned off and quietly approaching footsteps could be herd. 

"Jason!" The man in question winced at the tone of voice the other used and walked in to the hallway, turning the taps back off as he went. 

"Again?! Again Jason?! Really?!" Tim demanded, his arms were crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face as he glared at Jason threateningly despite only having a towel wrapped around his skinny waist. 

Water was dripping down his body making its way down to a puddle on the carpet at his feet. In any other situation ha would be retreating back to bathroom so the carpet wasn't ruined, but that was completely out of the question now. 

"I'm sorry." Jason said, grinning smugly in spite of himself. 

What did Tim want him to say? 

The sight of the half naked, dripping wet ex-Robin in front of him was worth the anger and later his boyfriends unavoidable revenge. 

Jason helped up his hands as a sign of his surrender, the smile never leaving his face as his eyes hungrily observed his boyfriend. "I swear I'm sorry baby," he stepped closer to the soaking boy "you know I don't mean to, I just forget sometimes."

He was standing in front of the angry Tim but he could see his apology was working because Tim's expression softened and he wrapped his arms, still dripping water on to the floor and soaking Jason's favourite red T-shirt, around the taller of the twos neck. 

He pulled Jason's face closer to his own. Jason felt Tim's minty fresh breath ghost across his lips before the small gap between them was closed with a tender, slow kiss. 

Jason leaned down to deepen the kiss as he placed his hands on Tim's hips pulling the smaller body towards his own larger one, his hands began to slip lower to grip Tim's perfect ass as he pulled them even closer despite the way their body's were already moulded perfectly together. 

Tim pulled away first breathing heavily, eyes half open as he observed Jason, he hummed as if he was considering something before he moved to lean back from Jason as if ha was trine to gets better look at him as he made the decision. 

Then Tim took a step back and untangled himself from Jason he lead him towards the bathroom by their joined hands. "I think I know how you can make it up to me." 

Jason grinned as he followed Tim down the hall to the bathroom. 

Yes, the consequences weren't always good but damn it was worth the risk. 

\---


End file.
